Forever Isn't Long Enough
by iluvtodance
Summary: Eli and Clare go on a field trip. Cute one shot involving the adorable couple that is Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy. EClare 3


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did then Emma and Sean would be together. As far as I'm concerned they are the ones who got married so yeahhhh. lol**

Clare fiddled with the rim of her pure snowy, white knee length skirt as she clicked the heels of her white ballet flats together. The boy seated next to her watched her while a smirk appeared on his face. "Waiting to see if you can make it back to Kansas?" he joked, "There's no place like home right?" He grinned at her, watching as her face broke out into a smile.

Clare shook her head and giggled softly. She turned her head slightly to the side so that her eyes landed on him. "Funny," she began, "I thought I was already home." She grinned at him shyly; her eyes remained fixed onto his.

Eli let a genuine smile grace his face. Clare always knew how to make him feel giddy, happy, and any other adjective that can describe pure bliss. "Yeah," he agreed, "You are." His hand grabbed hers instinctively lacing their fingers together. Clare smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He closed his eyes as her lips brushed against his side of his face.

After the kiss, Clare pulled away slightly so that she could admire him. Her smile only grew wider. "So," she whispered gently, "We should probably get going soon." Her heart dropped at the thought. After a day like this, it would be hard for her to try and go back to her normal routine. She watched as Eli opened his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Do you have to go back?" he asked hopefully. It wasn't fair that she had to leave him for another couple of hours. Today was too special for them.

"Elijah," Clare scolded jokingly, "You know that I have a huge English test today." Her lips twitched into a smile at his reaction.

Eli opened his mouth slightly, feigning shock. "You did not just call me Elijah." He shook his head. "Is this what this relationship has come to now?"

Clare let a giggle escape her lips. "Well I have every right to call you whatever I want." She pinched his cheek affectionately and cooed, "Honey bunny, pumpkin," her eyes widened, "And maybe even Popsicle!" She let out a heartfelt laugh once Eli's expression turned into mock horror.

He touched his chest and made a face. "Wow." He stated; his own laughter filled his ears. "Well then _cupcake, _let's get to it!" He let go of Clare's hand and pushed himself gracefully off the short stone wall they had been sitting on. As soon as his feet reached the ground, his body turned towards Clare. He motioned for her to join him, which she did. Allowing him to grab her waist, Clare let him pull her off of the wall. Once on the ground, Clare wouldn't release her grip.

"I love you so much Goldsworthy," she stated seriously. Her eyes watched him intently, eagerly awaiting his response.

Tightening his grip around her waist, Eli rubbed his nose slightly against hers. "I love you too, Goldsworthy." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

The minister that owned the small private chapel appeared in the doorframe and leaned against it, smiling tenderly at the young couple. He glanced at them once more before closing the door and returning to the next couple in line waiting to recite their vows.

Grudgingly Clare broke their kiss, her thoughts yelling at her to head back to Degrassi where her test would be waiting. She grabbed his blue tie and tugged at it. "I have to go if I want to be there on time for sixth period." She grabbed his hand and kissed it, her feet were already heading towards Eli's car.

Eli let her drag him along. Once they reached his reliable hearse, he quickly let go of her hand and pulled open the passenger door for her. Clare smiled at him as he bowed slightly. Once she entered the car and Eli walked over to the driver's side, Clare removed the simple diamond ring and gold band that adorned her left hand. She didn't want to draw any attention to them, so she moved them to her right hand silently hoping that her white dress and new rings wouldn't be a dead giveaway. She snapped her head towards Eli as he settled himself into the car. After starting the ignition and putting the car in reverse, his hand reached forward in order to grab her hand. A frown etched his features as he rubbed her ring finger and felt nothing.

Noticing his confusion, Clare squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I can't draw attention. I don't want Alli to find out that way." Her eyes gazed out the window, "Or my parents."

Eli looked at her silently understanding. "It's okay," he stated gently, "We'll tell our parents and friends together when the time is right."

Clare smiled at him gratefully. She silently thanked God for blessing her with such an amazing guy. Well not just any guy anymore…_husband._

Her face broke out into a cheesy grin as butterflies invaded her stomach. She could get excited for the rest of her life at the thought. Peeling his eyes from the road for a moment, Eli noticed Clare grinning as if she just discovered that Santa was real. "What's on your mind beautiful?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm just thinking about how cool it is that you're my husband." She whispered breathlessly. Her stomach flipped once she saw his gorgeous face brighten with a happy smile. "Yeah," he agreed, "It's pretty rad that you're my wife." He gave her a crooked grin before lifting her hand to his lips. He kissed it repeatedly causing Clare to giggle giddily.

Before they knew it, the two pulled up in front of the parking lot of the school. Clare pouted slightly once the car came to a complete stop.

"Hey Blue Eyes," said Eli, "Don't be sad. We're going to spend pretty much every waking moment together for the rest of our lives," he grinned at her, "So let you going to school be a blessing in disguise."

Clare laughed as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Well, mister you could have stayed back a year, but nooo" Clare exclaimed, "You had to graduate." She smiled at him sweetly and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth that was now opened in mock surprise. Before she could pull away, he grabbed her chin and pressed his lips firmly against hers. "I'll be here at three to pick you up okay?" Then we'll plan out how we're going to tell the 'rents." He kissed her once again.

She nodded into the kiss. Breaking apart, she placed her fingers to her lips and blew a small kiss in in his direction and stepped out of the car. Bending down, her eyes met his. "I love you sweetie pie," her lips turned upwards into a soft smile.

Eli licked his lips and gazed at her lovingly, "I love you too honey." He puckered his own lips into a kiss and winked at her. Clare's legs almost gave out. She slammed the car door shut and took a step back, her hand clutching her chest as her heart beat rapidly. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

**I had to write this…like I needed to lol I'm obsessed with the idea of my favorite couples in TV, movies, and books getting married. Like I EXPECT it to happen haha :D I hope everyone likes it! Take care;)**


End file.
